She's just a friend
by Tochi23
Summary: Si bien no era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras de los labios del rubio, esta vez le dolió mas que otras, y tenía muchas razones para encontrarse triste.


**Los personajes y la serie no me perteneces, son obra del creador de la serie Miraculous, Thomas Astruc. Disfruten ~**

 _Ella es solo una amiga_

Había dicho él a la mayoría de su clase luego de que Lila le preguntara sobre Marinette, sobre su cercanía. La castaña no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa se formara para luego expandir el rumor de que él había rechazado a la de coletas. Claramente todo fue para hacer sentir mal a la oji-celestes, puesto que Lila envidiaba la cercanía que había entre ellos y la forma en la que él podía hablar con ella y la confianza que se tenían.

Su plan funcionó, Marinette estuvo triste la mayor parte del día e intentando ignorar y alejarse del rubio, pero solo la persona creadora de tal plan pudo percibir eso, aunque si tan solo hubiera mirado mas de cerca se daría cuenta quien era la persona que realmente sufría ante todo eso.

 _Ella es solo una amiga._

Esa frase daba vueltas en la cabeza de Marinette mientras esta se encontraba recostada en su cama, mirando la hora a cada rato.

Si bien no era la primera vez que escuchaba esas palabras de los labios del rubio, esta vez le dolió mas que otras, y tenía muchas razones para encontrarse triste.

Por la cabeza de la chica de ojos azules solo recordaba una y otra vez como él soltó estas simples palabras cargadas con tanta verdad y mentira al mismo tiempo.

¿Solo me ve como una amiga? Su mente seguí recordando una y otra vez la forma en la que fue humillada por sus dos grandes enemigas, por separado, claro está que entre Lila y Chloe no había un buen trato.

La cabeza de Marinette se llenó de tantos pensamientos negativos que su kwami se vio obligada a intervenir al darse cuenta que su portadora podría ser akumatizada en cualquier momento.

Con palabras de aliento y comentarios llenos de alegría logró subirle el animo a la chica y le animara a dar una vuelta como ladybug por la bella ciudad de París.

Un poco de aire fresco logró que Lo que quedaba de sentimientos negativos en ella desaparecieron, y tuvo mucha suerte de no encontrarse con cierto gato negro en su pequeño paseo.

 _Ella es solo una amiga._

Esa frase, esa maldita frase seguía rondando en su cabeza y no se iba, por mucho que le costara no podía olvidarla tan fácilmente, y el rubio no ayudaba mucho en eso.

Ahora, acostada en su cama, con su cabello suelto, soltando pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando, sin su ropa obstaculizando la vista de su blanca piel, mordiendo su labio para no soltar ningun gemido que delatara la situación por la que pasaba la chica de coletas.

Mientras tanto su "amigo" se encontraba entre sus piernas tratando de darle todo el placer posible para que ella disfrute del momento y deje de pensar en lo ocurrido en su escuela. Pero no se daba cuenta que la mente de la chica estaba en un lugar muy lejano al de su habitación.

 _Ella es solo una amiga._

Marinette sin poder evitarlo comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas, ninguna era a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo. Si bien era una reacción causada por el chico de cabellos rubios, no era precisamente de algo bueno.

Ella comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras esperaba que él terminara com su tarea para poder irse a casa y llorar como lo había estado haciendo desde hace varios días atras.

Simplemente no podía disfrutar del momento como siempre lo hizo si su cabeza le seguía recordando que él no la ama, que para él es solo una amiga, que solo está con ella para su satisfacción y le es indiferente a sus sentimientos.

A Marinette nunca le gustó ser insegura, mucho menos con el chico al que ella ama. Nunca le demostró su poca confianza en si misma a él, excepto la primera vez que se conocieron como sus álter egos por primera vez. Sin embargo desde que comparten noches de lujuria ella nunca le mencionó lo mal que se siente al estarse ocultando de los ojos de los demas, el que él le sea indiferente al día siguiente de haber realizado una nueva experiencia entre las sabanas de su cama.

 _Ella es solo una amiga._

Finalmente los sollozos de la chica llegan a los oídos del rubio, quien se detiene instantáneamente para comprobar que en ése sonido no había rastros de estar disfrutando.

La mira a los ojos para comprobar que ella no estaba bien, ellos no estaban bien, y todo este tiempo estuvieron evitando algo que los fue afectando a ambos poco a poco, lastimando al otro y a ellos mismos. Y ahi estaba la gota que rebasó el vaso.

-Princesa... ¿estas bien?.- pregunta mientas se acerca a su cara para tomarla entre sus manos haciendo que ella lo mire a los ojos obteniendo una mirada de total sufrimiento en ella-. Te hice daño ¿no es así?

Ella negó, no era el tipo de daño que él creía que le había hecho, no era físico, no era un daño de ese momento, sino que se había originado desde hace varios días.

-Es solo que... yo...- siguió sollozando al no sentirse capaz de poder expresar lo que sentía, al tener miedo de arruinar lo que ellos tenía.

No, ellos no tenía nada especial, ellos no eran nada, no podían arruinar algo que no existía.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Marinette siga llorando y sin pensarlo mucho dijo una de las cosas que más quería en ese momento.

-Quiero irme a casa.- soltó sin más mientras volvía a hacerse un ovillo intentando taparse con su propio cuerpo, sintiendo una extraña incomodidad al estar desnuda frente a él.

-Marinette mirame. M'lady dime ¿Que es lo que ocurre? ¿Porque estás así? ¿Hice algo mal? Por favor mirame y dime que es lo que pasa.- Adrien se estaba poniendo nervioso, odiaba ver a sus seres queridos sufrir, pero mas odiaba ser responsable de ese sufrimiento.

-Me quiero ir, por favor.- lo miró a los ojos con sus ojos suplicantes, llenos de lágrimas y dolor en ellos.

La inseguridad de Marinette no fue la única en derramar el vaso esa noche, solo bastó esa imagen vista por los ojos de Adrien para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al verla llorar y tan triste de esa manera a la chica frente suyo.

No lo pensó dos veces ni se detuvo a hacerlo, se acercó a ella para abrazarla fuertemente, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento de dolor, transmitiendo todo el amor que siente por ella.

Él no quería que ella se vaya así como si nada hubiera pasado, tenían que arreglar las cosas de una vez por todas, no podían seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba, volver a ignorar lo que les estaba haciendo mal.

-Marinette... sé que nunca te lo he dicho, pero te quiero mucho, no creas que no lo hago. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí. Eres muy importante para mi, por favor entiende que no ne gusta verte así, dime que te pasa e intentare ayudarte.- dice mientras deja pequeños besos en su cabeza y le daba caricias en su espalda descubierta.

-Tú... tú no estas enamorado de mí, lo estas de mi alter ego, de ladybug, nunca te gustó Marinette, tú solo... quieres a Marinette como una amiga, es por eso que me tratas diferente cuando estamos solos a cuando... hay gente a nuestro alrededor. Ladybug es una parte de mi pero Marinette es quien verdaderamente soy. Lamento... lamento que te avergüense siendo yo misma.- dice en un susurro audible solo para los dos, causando que esos sonidos emitidos por ella entren por sus oidos y lleguen a su corazón.

Ella estuvo muy triste por mucho tiempo y él no se dio cuenta de eso hasta hoy. Ella pensaba que amaba a ladybug y no a quien era realmente. Creía que su forma civil no significaba nada para él, cuando en realidad era su universo entero. La amaba con todo su ser, es la persona mas importante para él, luego de sus padres o quizás llegando a igualar a ambos. La amaba con locura, sin embargo ella no creía que fuera así.

-Marinette... escuchame.- la oji-celeste elevó su mirada hacia los ojos de él.- Te amo. No te lo he dicho porque tenía miedo a que no sientas lo mismo por mi, pero eres muy importante para mí, en el momento en que descubrí quien eras hizo que mi admiración por Marinette creciera más. No solo eres la chica mas gentil, hermosa y generosa que se sienta detrás mío, también es la heroína de París, mi compañera, la chica que se preocupa por el bienestar de esta ciudad. Jamás me di cuenta de lo tonto que fui al no darme cuenta cuanto tenían en común. La maravilla de persona que son las dos chicas que siempre llamaron mi atención por su preocupación en los demás antes que en el de ella, en la inteligencia de ambas, en su bondad. Eres muy importante para mí y es por eso y mucho más que te amo.- finalizó besando su nariz llena de pequeñas pecas. Pero había algo que a ella le incomodaba.

-Dices... que tenías miedo de que yo no sienta los mismo que tú... ¿lo dices en serio? Adrien, te amo demasiado que no se como expresarlo en palabras. El amor que siento por ti es inmenso, jamás sentí nada igual por alguien. Yo creí... que tu no sentías lo mismo por mí. Que no me amas y que solo estabas cegado por tu admiración a ladybug que no podías ver mas allá de la marcara.- dice mientras deja de intentar taparse para acercarse a él y abrazarlo, tenerlo más cerca, sentirlo más cerca-. Admito que me sentí usada. Creía que solo querías estar conmigo solo para tu satisfacción, que yo... solo era una especie de juguete para...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que sus sollozos se hicieron presentes otra vez. Adrien solo la volvió a abrazarla más fuerte para que no se sienta sola, para que se pueda desahogar con él y que ella no siga sufriendo.

-Marinette...- ella lo mira-. Ladybug. No importa a quien le hable, ambas son la misma persona y eso no cambiará por más que no lleves el traje. Te amo, a tu forma civil y heroína, hacía mucho que no era feliz al lado de alguien a quien amo. Y yo soy muy feliz estando contigo. Creo que nunca lo dijimos oficialmente, solo dejamos que las acciones actúen en vez de las palabras y así empezaron los conflictos y las confusiones, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y tengo pensado hacerlo por unas cuantas décadas más. Quizas pida tu mano dentro de unos años, pero por ahora me conformo con que aceptes ser mi novia, pasear de la mano por cualquier lugar de París, quiero que todo el mundo sepa la hermosa chica que será parte de mi vida de ahora en adelante. Te amo, Marinette, con o sin máscara eres y seras muy importante para mí.

Ella solo se queda escuchando mientras las lagrimas de tristeza se convierten en emoción.

-Adrien... yo tambien te amo y por supuesto que quiero pasar la mayor parte de mi vida junto a ti, no dudes en que aceptaré ser tu novia, que te daré mi mano y te amaré por muchos años más.- finaliza besando sus labios en un beso que recordaran por siempre, puesto que es el inicio de una nueva aventura para ellos, el inicio de una hermosa historia de amor.

Él le corresponde el beso hasta terminar los dos acostados y abrazados repartiendo pequeñas caricias por el cuerpo del otro.

-Crees que...- empieza hablando la de ojos celeste.

-¿Que sucede, M'Lady?-al mirarla se percata de un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Él sonríe traviesamente-¿Que estas pensando, Princesa?

-Podemos... bueno solo si quieres, no digo que yo no quiera, claro que también lo quiero, lo que quiero decir es que...

-¿Que es?- le mira con una sonrisa traviesa. Ella suspira

-Lo que quiero decir es... Si podríamos seguir con lo que empezamos y no terminamos...

-Te refieres a...-Es interrumpido.

-S-si... si tu quieres...- sus mejillas estaban cada vez mas sonrojadas.

-Marinette.

-¿Sí?- lo mira tímidamente de que la rechace.

-Eres una pervertida.- Suelta un pequeña risa antes de posarse sobre ella y comenzar a repartir besos por distintas partes de su cuerpo, mientras ella soltaba pequeños gemidos audibles solo para ellos dos y así disfrutaron de otra noche de pasión en donde los malos sentimientos desaparecieron y pudieron disfrutar plenamente del otro.

Lo que ellos no sabían eran los problemas que tendrían luego de que se haga pública su relación al día siguiente.

Despues de todo, ella no era solo una amiga.

 ** _Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por llegar hasta acá, espero que hayas disfrutado este pequeño one-shot al igual que yo lo disfrute escribiendo._**

 ** _La verdad es que la idea principal era hacer un lemon pero a medida que lo fui escribiendo se me fueron ocurriendo otras ideas._**

 ** _Quizas en un futuro haga otra parte de esto, o no. Idk xd_**

 ** _Es el primer fic que subo a esta cuenta, espero que les guste y lo apoyen UwU_**

 ** _Eso es todo por ahora, cualquier duda o sugerencia dejen en los comentarios siempre y cuando sea desde el respeto_**

 ** _Y díganme si el rated está bien :3_**

 ** _Eso es todo por ahora, besito en la cola :3 ahre_**


End file.
